Contemporary healthcare relies heavily on implantable medical devices (IMDs) to help patients lead normal and healthy lives. For example, IMDs such as pacemakers, implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac re-synchronization therapy (CRT) devices, drug delivery systems, and neurostimulators can help manage a broad range of ailments, such as cardiac arrhythmia, diabetes, and Parkinson's disease. Modern IMDs are entrusted with important tasks such as measuring and collecting data about vital signs and facilitating the provisioning of the collected data to devices utilized by doctors and nurses. Accordingly, telemetry has an important role in accomplishing these important tasks. However, the collected data can be time-sensitive and, therefore, systems, apparatus, methods and computer-readable storage media that facilitate data buffering and removal of stale data prior to transmission are desired.